


Tipsy

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Series: Rarepair Bingo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Mild Language, Sibling Love, background jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: In which fruity cocktails are cruel temptresses, and nipples are strange things.





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> I gave it a T rating for all the boob talk, in case someone decided to yell at me! Gen fic for the prompts, "Sitting at the bar, seaside, drink with a mini brolly in it," and "Nipples."

“Nipples is such a weird word,” Lily says, hiccuping as she sips her drink. It’s something fruity, which Rose told her means there’s probably a lot of alcohol hidden in the contents, and the little mini-umbrella sticking out of the top is bright yellow. Lily likes things in miniature; she’s not sure why, not really, she just likes collecting mini-jams and mini-stationary and, once, a pair of baby shoes that gave her mum a heart attack when she found them. 

Lily still maintains that her mum shouldn’t have been snooping around her room, and Ginny always argues that if Lily hoovered her own carpet once in a while, this wouldn’t happen. 

“Nipples,” Lily says again, drawing out the word. Rose sends a long-suffering look to the bartender of the little bar they’re sat at. The bartender is cute, and he’s been throwing glances at Rose for the past hour, but she’s been too busy reading to notice. 

“You’re tipsy, Lily, and if you drink one more of those I’m going to have to carry you back to the hotel,” Rose says, turning a page.

“You couldn’t lift me,” Lily says, although she does reluctantly push the drink a little further away. Blasted things are far too tempting. 

“No, but James could, and he’d hold it over you for the rest of your life,” Rose says. “He’d probably sign off in his Christmas cards as the guy who saved your life when you were so drunk you couldn’t stand.”

Lily pulls a face. That sounds exactly like something James would do, and she doesn’t want that to happen, but it doesn’t seem like she’s got much of a choice in the matter, because one minute she’s on the stool, and the next she’s on the floor. The sand is soft beneath her, and she blinks heavily up at the clear sky. 

“The sky is very blue,” Lily says. 

“Oh bloody hell,” Rose says, and then she turns and hollers down the beach. 

Lily tries desperately to lever herself up off the ground, but James is already running towards them, his face creased in a worried frown. Teddy jogs along behind him, a Fanged Frisbee clutched in one hand. 

“She’s drunk,” Rose says flatly, and Lily looks up from examining her strangely wavy toes to glare at her. 

“I am perfectly fine,” Lily says, flopping back on the floor. “I’m just admiring the view.”

She can see Teddy’s firm, muscled legs from here if she turns her head. 

James snorts with laughter, and Teddy shifts a little, shaking his head gently. And then his legs are getting closer, which Lily doesn’t mind, but she does mind when the sky suddenly jumps down to meet her. 

“Oh,” she says, when she realises Teddy’s lifted her. 

“I can do a sobering charm, but she’ll probably be sick, and I don't think anyone wants that when she’s not near a toilet,” Rose says, lowering her voice so that the bartender doesn’t hear. 

“We’ve got this,” James says, and then hastily corrects himself when Teddy lifts an eyebrow at him. “Teddy’s got this. Teddy’s strong, muscular, delicious arms are all over this. I love you.”

Teddy rolls his eyes and starts off up the beach. James trots along beside them, and Lily tries very hard not to throw up all over Teddy’s shirtless chest. 

“If you’re going to be sick, aim at James,” Teddy says. 

“No faith in me, any of you,” Lily complains. “I wasn’t going to be sick, I was thinking about nipples.”

Teddy’s arms move, like he wants to cover himself up, jolting her, and Lily has a feeling that she’s blatantly staring at the little nubs, but she can’t really stop. James comes to his rescue - in a fashion. 

“Lily, have you no shame?” he says, in a mock-scandalised voice. He dips behind Teddy and claps a hand over each nipple, presumably treading on Teddy’s heels in the process, from the way Teddy stumbles. “Teddy isn’t a piece of meat.”

Teddy dodges away, Lily still in his arms, clutching on for dear life. James’s laughter follows them. 

“Nipples is a strange word, though. Nipples. Boobs. Have you ever just been, like, lying there, and you suddenly realise your whole boob is out? Like not even just a bit, but your entire boob?”

“Can’t say that I have, Lils,” Teddy says.

“I have,” James says solemnly. “It’s a right bitch.”

Lily giggles, and she finds it very hard to stop giggling until they get back to the hotel room. It takes a lot of maneuvering to get her up the stairs in one piece, and they almost run into a very tanned Harry and Ginny in the reception, but they do make it. 

Teddy drops her gently on the bed while James fetches a bin. Lily pushes the covers away and curls up on her side, tired and hazy. The bed is warm from the sun, and it’s almost too hot, but not quite. She could happily fall asleep. 

“Drink this, first,” Teddy says, holding out a glass of cool tap water. 

“I don't know the protocol for this, not when she’s been in the sun all day, so I’m going to stay,” James says, plopping down on the other side of the bed and making the mattress bounce. Lily feels a little ill, but not too bad. 

James is there. Teddy’s there too. The bin is there. She’s alright. She puts the empty glass to the side and curls up again. 

“I’ll stay too,” Teddy says, with no hesitation, aiming a soft look at both of them. He summons a shirt from somewhere and slips it on, sadly obscuring the view, before climbing on the bed beside James. There’s a little noise as the telly flickers to life, and Lily knows she’s going to feel like shit when she wakes up, but she rests her head on James’s thigh anyway. She can see his and Teddy’s joined hands on the bedspread, and it makes her feel warm in a way that alcohol never could. 

“Go to sleep, Lils,” Teddy says. James pats her hair, and she starts to drift. 

“If my boob pops out while I’m asleep, just tuck it back in,” Lily mumbles sleepily. 

James’s thigh shakes when he laughs.

“Only if you do the same for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much! <3


End file.
